


on a rainy day

by lora3210



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: A rainy day, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, They're the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lora3210/pseuds/lora3210
Summary: Hwanwoong secretly had a crush on Youngjo but when he witnessed a girl confessing to him, he decided to give up his crush.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	on a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) for me it's the first time to write ONEUS fic and actually I did it just for fun and don't know well about ONEUS..even don't know how many they are and some members' names...  
> As I am a non-native English speaker, my English seems to be such an awkward thing to y'all but I hope you to enjoy this! It's also good to listen to Ariana Grande's 'needy' (<https://youtu.be/Km__cJEJ3JI>) while reading for understanding how the mood of this fic is. Thx :)

Hwanwoong determined not to love Youngjo, though he knew that it is totally impossible.

When he had accidentally witnessed that a girl was confessing to Youngjo in the back yard of the school, what he realized was, sadly, Youngjo is a boy, not a girl. The most obvious, definite, and undeniable fact was pricking the slim and soft surface of his heart too hard, where a half-year-old feeling of secret crush had been put which was only getting bigger and heavier, so that Hwanwoong himself always felt it's too burdensome to stand. 

Flattening his body on a brick wall to hide himself, Hwanwoong could hear Youngjo say sorry to the girl. The end of her confession was Youngjo's rejection but, nevertheless, if there another chance to be another girl's boyfriend comes, he may accept her confession. _It's natural to him as he's not gay._ Hwanwoong tried to make himself convinced. 

_I can never be his. I should know and remember it, always, as much as possible._ Hwanwoong knew that he must spend a long time and make the best effort to forget his crush to Youngjo like erasing the words densely filling the one side of a paper. Sometimes in one's life, love can be a thing that can't be achieved with just man-made effort. Hwanwoong thought that, whatever he tries, Youngjo was destined to be a girl's boyfriend, not his. 

_What made me fall in such cruel love? Youngjo's handsomeness? Or his silent, gleaming smile? Or his tenderness? Or his well-rounded character? Or his stupid insensitivity to what girls do for getting his love?_

"Fuck, all they are answers." In his room, with his head buried inside the gathered knees, Hwanwoong murmured. 

* * *

On the day of his determination, the morning sky was covered with grey rainclouds. And as there's no reason for waiting more, the raindrops started to come down to the land in the afternoon. It's the start of a long, humid, and boring rainy season.

Hwanwoong was lying on the bed in a school infirmary due to the fever. It was not a sudden thing but a thing having stayed in him all the time from the morning like an after effect of having been discouraged. A nursing teacher with a short height said gently, "It's better for you to take a rest at home. Take leave of absence from your homeroom teacher after having enough sleep here."

"Thanks, teacher." There seemed to be only a little energy in him to manage to answer the teacher.

While sleeping, he was dreaming of being rejected by Youngjo. "I want to stay as your friend until we die. Isn't it enough?" Youngjo asked Hwanwoong with the earnest eyes. Hwanwoong finally shouted at his face. "What do you know about me? Can you understand how much I felt despaired? You'll never know how long I've been loving you and how deep the feeling of my crush is!"

_It's okay to be called I'm selfish. I'm so needy. I need your love. Please be my boyfriend―_

Hwanwoong opened his eyes. A teardrop was falling from his one eye. What time is it now? How long have I slept here? At a moment of his head's turning to his right side, he found someone's silhouette lying on another bed beyond the skyblue sheer curtain. For just his curiosity, he undrew the curtain slightly to see who it was.

Youngjo's face was there.

Hwanwoong didn't draw the curtain but just stared at his face. It was not the first time to see Youngjo sleeping but as Youngjo's calling his name always made him fluttering, it was also something that easily made a butterfly in his stomach flap more. _What a fucking handsome guy. It must have been better if I had not loved you. What the fuck are you? Why you always made me..._

"Did you wake up?" Youngjo said with a clear voice. He wasn't sleeping.

As soon as Hwanwoong's dilated pupils met Youngjo's eyes, Hwanwoong quickly went out of the infirmary like a runaway, without looking back to Youngjo. Keeping running to the classroom despite the dizziness, he felt a huge embarrassment and shame as if Youngjo had noticed his old crush at that moment.

After Hwanwoong's gone, Youngjo mumbled to himself, "I've been here to wait for you to wake up..."

* * *

  
  
The big raindrops were hitting the ground. It was such a big mistake for Hwanwoong not to listen to what his mother had said, "Take the umbrella!" Of course, it's also one of the solutions to run in the pouring rain but due to his bad condition, it must be the worse way to make him sicker. Everything at that time was not going as he wanted. Even the weather seemed to be unhelpful to him. What Hwanwoong could do was just cursing inside, stooping over the desk. Fuck, fuck.

Most students left the school. Hwanwoong was the only student who remained at an empty, silent classroom, waiting for the time the raindrops became thinner as his parents couldn't come to school due to their work.

"Wish someone could help me." Hwanwoong talked to himself, hearing someone's footsteps coming to where he was.

The sound was stopped in front of the classroom. "Why didn't you go home?" The familiar voice hit the inside of Hwanwoong's ears. Youngjo?

"Why are you here?"  
"I've just finished my career counseling with my homeroom teacher. Didn't you bring your umbrella?"  
Hwanwoong couldn't help but nod. "Yeah."  
"Then, will you take mine?"  
"Thanks. But if you lend yours, how will you go home?"  
"Well, by running."  
"Stupid. See how big the raindrops are. You'll get too wet and catch a cold like me."  
"Oh, that's why you were in the infirmary."  
"If that's not, why on earth did I stay there?"  
"How are you feeling now?"  
"As you see, not good."  
"Then, it's better for me to lend..."  
"Thanks. But don't mind. It's okay to stay here."

"Then, can I stay with you until the raindrops become thinner?" Youngjo asked. Hwanwoong really wanted to say 'Fuck, get out!' but rather than doing so, he answered, "Yeah. Come here."

No words, just the deep silence in a darkened air, and severe awkwardness. Who parted the lips after all was Youngjo. "Why didn't you bring the umbrella?"

"Just because..I'd forgot it."  
"Oh, you also sometimes forget something."  
"Huh?"  
"I mean you are such a smart person. It's rare for you to be careless like this."

Hwanwoong swallowed the words that were about to be on the tip of his tongue, 'All is because of you.' "Well, there're some times I become careless. Nobody's perfect."

"I know. But on the contrary, it's eventually good for you not to bring your umbrella."  
"Why?"  
"Because you are with me now."  
"So what?"

Youngjo's face was coming to Hwanwoong closer. His saying was more like whispering. "Tell me why you're watching me at the infirmary."

 _He knows everything, everything I've felt to him! No, I can't, I can't tell him what I've thought!_ All of a sudden, Hwanwoong turned his body from where Youngjo's sitting and before Youngjo stretched his arm to catch him, Hwanwoong's foot went forward the outside of the classroom as fast as possible. 

"Wait! Don't go! Hey! Yeo Hwanwoong! It's still raining outside!" Youngjo, running after him, shouted many times but his shouting was not enough to make him stop. 

Their loud footsteps echoed the corridors and stairs where they passed by. Finally, where Hwanwoong stopped for a moment was a lobby of the first floor. Hearing Youngjo's quick steps to chase him, Hwanwoong rushed to the raining outside. 

"Yeo Hwanwoong! Stop! You caught a cold!"  
"Whatever! Fuck! Don't chase me!"  
"No! I have to make you stop!"  
"I won't stop!"

But because of the next words springing from Youngjo's mouth, Hwanwoong couldn't help but stop his running suddenly. "I love you!"

"What?" Hwanwoong, under a green-colored roof of a bicycle rack, finally looked back Youngjo. Youngjo's getting wet by the heavy rain like him. "What? What did you say?" 

"I love you."  
"What?"  
"I love you so much!"  
"......"  
"I love you. I love you so much. Don't you understand?"  
"......"  
"God, how can I make you..."

Hwanwoong could no longer stand. What he'd had inside was exploding after all. "Fuck! You suck! Get out!"

"What?"  
"Get out of my sight right away! Fuck!"  
"Why are you saying like that?"  
"I hate you. I really really hate you so!"  
"Why? Did I do something wrong?"  
"Yes! A lot!"  
"What are they?"  
"Your everything made me go mad! Yeah, everything you have! Your handsome face, your pretty smile, your kindness, your good character, and your insensitivity to my feeling, and...and..."  
"Oh, Hwanwoong..."  
"Don't come closer! Don't, don't..."

As if he had not heard what Hwanwoong said, he approached to him so closely that he could see Hwanwoong's eyes full of resentment. When Youngjo holding his shoulders, Hwanwoong told him in a fully angry tone, "Do you know how many times I had to hide my crush to you? If I tell you everything I felt, will you understand it easily? When I saw you get a love confession from a girl, I thought I had to give up loving you because you will never be my boyfriend!"

"You saw that. Then, you also know I've rejected it."  
"Yeah. But, when another chance comes, you will be some girl's boyfriend."  
"Hwanwoong, didn't you hear what I said? I said I love you! That's why I rejected all the girl's confessions!"  
"Yeah, I know. I heard it very clearly. But, it's really fucking that you didn't confess to me much earlier than now and it's also fucking that I decided not to love you from today..."  
"Hwanwoong..."  
"Damn it...why you tell me now? Why now? You should have told me earlier!"  
"Sorry, I'm so sorry...I was afraid of being rejected..."  
"Are you thinking I'm rejecting you now?"  
"Well, so, what's your answer?"  
"Fuck, you idiot! What did you hear? Will you understand if I have to say yes or no?"  
"You're saying yes now. Right?"  
"Yeah!"

Youngjo's hands were still holding Hwanwoong's shoulders. Even a single word wasn't out of their mouth and they were just staring at each other's eyes like waiting for something to come. Youngjo, looking down at Hwanwoong's nose and lips, asked, "Can I kiss you?" 

"Then, after your kiss, can I slap your cheek?"  
"As you wish."

The two lips met together with no hesitation. Hwanwoong could feel the raindrops coming inside his mouth. The fever was getting serious as the kiss was going on. Maybe Youngjo might get a cold tomorrow.   



End file.
